Twisted Kisses
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Naruto gets struck with a sudden curiosity about a strange topic. NaruSasuNaru, Hinted GaaNeji COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I make no profit writing this.

Summary: Naruto gets struck with a sudden curiosity about a strange topic. [NaruSasuNaru, Hinted GaaNeji]

A/N: Ha ha. You know some people wonder about this at some point in their lives. It's mostly narrow minded people, but I'm taking a different spin on it. So, enjoy.

* * *

"Why do some guys like other guys?" The question came out as a whisper, but it seemed like everyone gathered in the small clearing had heard him. Sakura looked at him with her eyebrows drawn into a frown, while Kiba started at him with his mouth hanging open. The pale eyed girl at his side flushed red, and the boy with the glasses next to her tilted his head in silent confusion. The only person not intrigued by his question was the dark haired boy resting across from them, in a low branch a couple feet from the ground.

Naruto fidgeted under their gazes, his cheeks blazing. He'd only been curious, dammit! It wasn't like he knew these things himself! He didn't like boys!

"Um, what do you mean by that, Naruto?" Sakura was the first to ask, tilting her said to the side like Shino had, her soft, pink hair falling into her eyes. The blonde boy followed the movement of her hand as it brushed the silky strands away distractedly, because the girl was still confused.

"Well, you know how you like Sasuke?"

"Yes?" The girl said meekly, sneaking a glance at the dark haired boy. He seemed to have fallen asleep. Either that or he was pretending to so it didn't looked like he was actually listening.

"Well, some guys like other guys like you like Sasuke. I just wanted to know…why is that?"

"Man, you're such a dumbass, Naruto! That's just the way things are!" Kiba answered for the small group, much to everyone's relief. Naruto scrunched his face in disbelief, looking much like a blonde fox. Sakura giggled at this, and smoothed her hand down his face to wipe the scowl away.

"But _why_?! How'd things get that way?" The blonde demanded, looking like a petulant child as he grabbed handfuls of grass and clumps of dirt, pulling them up in his frustration. Why was it so hard for him to understand certain things that everyone else _could_? Was there something wrong with him?

"What made you so curious all of a sudden?" Sakura wondered, glancing at Sasuke and thinking that something had happened between her two teammates'. She supposed it wouldn't have surprised her, if Sasuke turned out to be gay and crazy about their blonde teammate. Hell, even _she_ was starting to feel something for him.

Naruto blushed all over again, his fingers grabbing more dirt and grass. "Well, remember when Gaara came to visit that one day? And he disappeared?"

"What about it?" The pink haired girl asked, brushing her fingers up his arm. There was a quiet whimper from Hinata, like the Hyuuga girl could tell where this conversation was headed.

"Well, when the ANBU went looking for him, I kind've found him first."

"And?"

"And…And he was….Dammit, he was kissing Neji!"

Sakura and Hinata both gasped in shock, covering their mouths and blushing from head to toe. Kiba just snickered behind his head, while Shino calmly elbowed him in the side.

Of course, Sasuke said nothing. He didn't even flinch.

"Whaaaat? Are you serious?" Sakura blushed, trading glances with Hinata, both girls unable to believe it. Naruto nodded vigorously, making wild hand gestures like it helped to prove he wasn't lying. "Huh." The pink haired girl grunted, and Hinata nodded in agreement. The small clearing was quiet again, as the four teens-not including Sasuke because he obviously wasn't listening-absorbed the information. Naruto tugged at the collar of his heavy jacket, still embarrassed by the memory of catching the two boys in such a compromising situation.

He'd been trying to find Sasuke, since the bastard took off to train by himself somewhere in the forest. What he'd found instead, were Gaara and Neji in a small clearing, muttering softly to each other as they kissed. It was nothing too scandalous; just small pecks here and there. But the fact that they were both boys and the _very_ last people anyone would expect to hook up, made the blonde boy take a mental step back and actually _think_ for once.

His thoughts hadn't been pleasant.

"So, why are you curious about something like _that_?" Kiba asked, once again, to the relief of the group. There were some people, like Kiba and Lee, who weren't afraid to say what was on their mind, no matter the context. Naruto could've been the same way, if he didn't embarrass easily.

And right now, he couldn't bring himself to tell them why he was even asking in the first place.

"Naruto…do _you_ like boys?" Sakura was almost afraid of the answer, but by the way Kiba had asked the question, she didn't think he was serious. And Naruto had never shown any interest in boys before this conversation had started. Things didn't just randomly change in one second.

"Dammit, I said I was just curious!" The blonde shrieked, turning red as he crossed his arms and pouted. Kiba snickered again, wincing slightly when Shino elbowed him in the side harder than before. Naruto was distressed, and obviously confused by something he wasn't telling them.

"You want to experiment, then?" Shino finally offered, and he knew he'd hit the nail right on the head when Naruto's fingers started tearing at the grass again. It was a nervous habit he'd picked up on their last mission together. But he wasn't the only one who noticed the action. Hinata was red like a tomato as she tried to look anywhere but at her crush, and Sakura seemed lost for words. Kiba was snickering again, and Sasuke had stiffened.

But nobody seemed to notice _that_ little detail. Everyone's eyes were riveted on Naruto, and even the Uchiha prodigy had opened his eyes, staring off into the distance although it was obvious his attention was solely on the blonde's answer. Shino felt like smirking at this completely absurd situation.

"When I saw them kissing…" The blonde swallowed thickly, chewing on his bottom lip nervously, "When I saw them kissing, I wasn't disgusted by it. I mean, a few years ago, Konohamaru did this jutsu and Sasuke and Sai were all over each other. They were just henge'd clones, but I was totally disgusted. I punched him for it." Naruto ran a shaky hand through his hair, meeting all of their eyes. He licked his lips and dropped his eyes to the ground. "So, between then and that day, what changed? To make me think differently about it?"

"You changed." Sakura said softly, glancing at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. The dark haired boy was watching Naruto now, his eyes a mix of pity and understanding. Sakura pulled her eyes away reluctantly, and looked at her blonde teammate again. It seemed like Naruto wasn't the _only _one who changed.

"Maybe you like a boy now and didn't know until that day with Neji and Gaara." Kiba suggested, grinning. Naruto scrunched his face up at the thought, Sakura quickly wiping it away. She was frightened by the sudden, strong interest Sasuke had in the conversation.

"I'm sure I would know if that happened." Naruto said, slightly offended that Kiba had basically called him an oblivious idiot. And yes, he knew what that meant, despite what some people might've thought.

"I'm not so sure about that, blondie. You've only ever liked Sakura, so how would you know if you're feelings suddenly shifted to someone else?" The brunette challenged.

"Because they're _my_ feelings! I would totally know!"

"Yeah, well, what if you knew and didn't want to say anything? Like, he's in the clearing with us." Kiba looked pointedly at Sasuke, but Naruto was shaking his head with his hands covering his ears.

"I don't like boys!" The blonde whined, making his pink haired teammate giggle despite what was going on. She rubbed his shoulder in comfort, glaring at Kiba for messing with such fragile things as feelings. But she wholly agreed with him. What if he was right and Naruto wouldn't say anything because this…boy _was_ in the clearing? She tried not to look at Sasuke out of reflex like Kiba had.

"You won't know until you test it." Kiba told him, and Naruto actually looked to be thinking it over.

"But…with who?! Definitely not you, dog breath!"

"I'M OFFENDED BY THAT! WHAT, I'M NOT SEXY ENOUGH FOR YOU, DICK-WAD?!"

"YOU'RE STRAIGHT, ASSHOLE!"

"Guys!" Sakura yelled over their arguing, slapping a hand over Naruto's mouth while Hinata did the same to Kiba. Naruto continued yelling through her hand, trying to pry it off at the same time. She couldn't believe what a weird turn this day had taken. Naruto was going to end up kissing a guy by the end of it, she could tell. "Oh my God, you two are almost grown men! Control yourselves, please!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." The blonde mumbled quietly, once her hand had moved away. He glared at Kiba, and Kiba glared back, sticking his tongue out. Naruto flushed as Kiba's words came back to him, telling him he wouldn't know if he liked boys unless he tested himself. Well, there were three right in front of him, and if Hinata let him kiss Kiba, then he'd be able to prove to them all that HE DIDN'T LIKE BOYS. "Kiba…" The blonde breathed, bracing himself for the moment where his lips would meet the other boy's, and he would get his answer.

"Yeah?" The dog lover sighed, knowing what was coming. Hinata discreetly squeezed his hand, giving him a soft smile. The brunette smiled back before he dragged himself over to where Naruto was sitting and crouched in front of the blonde. Their eyes met and Naruto grinned shakily.

"Plant one on me, dog breath." The blonde sighed, letting his eyes fall shut and waiting for the telltale pressure of lips against his. He was tearing at the grass nervously, heart racing. Kiba stared at the closed eyelids for a long moment before crawling on hands and knees toward his target, seeing their friends watching them in anticipation. He licked his lips when he was within kissing distance, placing both arms on either side of the blonde's body.

Naruto visibly flinched when he felt Kiba's warmth fall over him, the other boy's candy-scented breath washing over his cheek. He shivered when chapped lips brushed over his, and he fought the urge to push his friend away when he heard tree branches shift above him, afraid that Sasuke was leaving because of what was happening. But he was calmed slightly when feet hit the ground, and he could distinctly smell his best friend's shampoo, closer than just a second ago.

With the slightest pressure, Kiba's lips touched his and Naruto let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He didn't immediately want to throw the other boy off, either, which was troubling. And the dog lover wasn't moving his lips. Naruto sensed there was a problem there, that Kiba wasn't moving. He needed to move, for this to be a real kiss. So Naruto threaded his fingers through the other boy's hair and parted his lips, just a little-

-And Kiba pulled back like he'd been burned. He flushed bright red and looked at Naruto with wide eyes; conscious of the hand still tangled in his hair.

"I said kiss, not make out!" The brunette hissed under his breath, pinching the blonde's leg. Naruto scowled as he disentangled his fingers, and punched his friend in the gut.

"You wouldn't fucking move, asshole! You're supposed to move!"

"I said kiss!" Kiba shouted loudly, and the two started to wrestle on the dirt-packed ground. Sakura rolled her eyes as she pulled the two apart, throwing Kiba back over to where Hinata was sitting, hiding her red face behind her hands. The dog lover ran a hand through his hair to erase the feeling of Naruto's hand in it. "Dammit, Naruto, _you like boys_! After that kiss, it wouldn't surprise me!" He growled.

"You're a shitty kisser!" The blonde yelled back, ripping more grass and dirt out of the poor, defenseless ground. Kiba looked like he was going to say something back, but Shino gave him a warning look. "And that still doesn't answer my question! Can any of you kiss better than _him_?" Naruto jabbed his finger in Kiba's direction, asking the only boys remaining in the clearing. Shino cleared his throat and shook his head, while Sasuke looked at Kiba and raised an eyebrow.

"Hn. That's not much of a challenge. Everyone's a better kisser than he is." The Uchiha murmured, a smirk pulling at one side of his mouth. Naruto's eyes caught on the action, and he found himself swallowing thickly. If the bastard agreed to go along with this, those lips would be on his in a few minutes.

"And who have you kissed, Uchiha? A grand total of no one!" Kiba hissed back. Hinata put a hand on his arm, shushing him before he could say anything that _really_ set the dark haired boy off. Sasuke had turned red from the accusation, and she didn't think it was from embarrassment.

Naruto sighed impatiently, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention back on him. "Teme, yes or no. Shino already said no, and you're the last boy here."

Dark eyes swung over to regard him, and Naruto could almost see the wheels turning in the other boy's head. Slowly, Sasuke nodded and Naruto felt his stomach flip in nervous anticipation. The dark haired boy crawled over to him on hands on knees, crouching in front of him much like Kiba had. The only difference were the hands on his knees; casually spreading his legs apart so the dark haired boy could fit between them. The parts of his body Sasuke carelessly brushed against caught fire as the other boy moved closer.

"What happens after this?" Sasuke asked quietly, stopping just short of their groins touching. Naruto swallowed around the lump in his throat, not sure how to answer. If he didn't like the kiss, then he knew his answer. But if he did, and if it was only Sasuke he wanted to kiss, then…

"We'll just have to wait and see." The blonde breathed back, hands tightening in the grass underneath him. He shivered lightly as Sasuke's breath warmed his lips, and he licked them in anticipation. The dark haired boy was moving too slow, taking his sweet time in getting to the kissing part of this while debacle.

Everything grew eerily quiet when their lips met, like the animals had stopped whatever it was they were doing to watch the two boys' kiss. Even their friends had completely stopped everything they were doing, even breathing. Naruto's eyes were still open, widening slightly when Sasuke slanted his mouth over top his.

Somehow, he'd gotten struck by lightning. He could feel the electricity fizzling in his veins, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. But then it happened for a second time, and he could feel it all the way to his toes, and other unmentionable places. He started when he realized it was because of the bastard kissing him. The thing he'd mistook for lightning was actually pleasure spreading out from his lips. Sasuke hadn't even started moving yet and already tingling warmth was shooting through his fingers, still tangled in the grass.

Sasuke made the first move; parting his lips slightly and sucking the blonde's bottom one into his mouth. It took Naruto a moment to react, eyes sliding shut as he surged into his dark haired teammate, surprising the dark haired boy with the intensity of his kisses. He reached a hand up to tangle in silky, dark hair, pressing heated, open-mouthed kisses to his best friend's lips.

Sasuke gripped the sleeve of his jacket, bumping their thighs together in his desperate need to get closer. Naruto latched onto a soft bottom lip with his teeth before grabbing the other boy by the back of his thighs, hoisting him into his lap and purring in contentment when Sasuke rocked against him.

Outside of their little world, their friend's stared in muted horror when Sasuke's tongue delved into the blonde's mouth, and from somewhere deep inside the tangle of limbs, they heard a distinct purring sound. Sakura blanched as Naruto's hands gripped Sasuke's bottom, and she turned away before anything else happened.

Thankfully Sasuke had the sense to stop before the blonde boy started to screw him in front of everyone, although he wouldn't have minded if Sakura weren't there.

Naruto came back to himself as soon as Sasuke pulled away, panting heavily and looking up at his best friend with wide eyes. Well, fuck, this meant Kiba had been right.

"Does that answer your question, dobe?" Sasuke whispered smugly, rolling his hips one last time before moving off of the blonde's lap. Naruto blushed bright red as he hurriedly pulled his heavy jacket off, draping it over his waist to hide the problem the bastard had so graciously created. But when he looked down, he could see the dark haired boy was in a similar state, and he felt better about it.

"All right. So you're into boys." Kiba shrugged, looking anywhere but at them. Shino, Hinata, and Sakura nodded in agreement, although Sakura was blushing like a tomato, holding a hand under her nose. Naruto grinned at her before his brain caught on to what Kiba had said.

"Oi! I don't like boys! Just…Sasuke."

The Uchiha snorted before leaning forward into Naruto's personal space, brushing the tips of their noses together. Their friends pointedly ignored this.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, dobe."

~The End~

4


End file.
